


Ревнивец

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккою тридцать один и он слишком стар, чтобы кого-то ревновать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревнивец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Just A Jealous Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54273) by londondrowning. 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву на Дневниках для команды Star Trek Reboot  
> Oтбечено LaSuen

Затащить Джима в лазарет для полноценного осмотра получается только после того, как Пайка удается стабилизировать и седатировать. Джим собирает на себе ссадины и синяки быстрее, чем кто бы то ни было. И лишь когда Маккой накладывает ему на скальп девять швов (кровь к тому времени, естественно, уже высохла, превратив волосы в слипшуюся жесткую массу, потому что с чего бы Джиму облегчать ему жизнь?), тот рассказывает ему все. Ромуланский корабль, встреча со взрослой версией Спока в пещере, знание того, кем он должен был стать. Параллельные реальности, вывернутые временные линии, другие судьбы. Единственный момент двадцать пять лет назад, изменивший все.

На мгновение Маккой задумывается, насколько же далеко они ушли от того, каким все должно было быть. Задумывается о той другой реальности, другой версии себя, чей путь никогда не оканчивался здесь, в бескрайней темноте. О том Маккое, который до сих пор живет на Земле и возится с лошадьми, уверенный, что никогда не увидит звезды ближе, чем с заднего крыльца собственного дома.

Возможно даже, тому другому Маккою больше повезло в браке. Возможно, в той реальности ему достало соображения не жениться в двадцать три. Или хватило мозгов найти адвоката, который не дал бы вышвырнуть его с планеты.

Маккой дергает за нитку чуть сильнее, чем собирался. Джим бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ой, — нарочито громко говорит он. — Господи, ты не собираешься со мной нежничать даже теперь, когда я капитан?

— Ведешь себя как ребенок.

Джим хлопает ресницами.

— Да, пирожочек?

Маккой безуспешно пытается сдержать улыбку. Он с чувством треплет Джима по голове, хотя сейчас явно не время и не место, и Джим касается губами внутренней стороны его запястья. Это напоминает Маккою, что эта реальность, возможно, лучшая, на какую он мог надеяться.

Но он отбрасывает от себя ненужные мысли и возвращается к ране Джима. Спустя пару недель после начала тренировок в академии он понял, что если не сможет в пределах лазарета воспринимать тело Джима исключительно с клинической точки зрения, то не будет стоить ни гроша, когда возникнет потребность в экстренной помощи. И поскольку такая потребность неминуемо возникнет, Маккой научился отстраняться. Раны Джима обработаны в той же ловкой и безличной манере, повязки наложены быстро и без лишних проверок, насколько в них удобно, стежки ровные и аккуратные. Здесь, в лазарете, Джим ничем не отличается от любого другого пациента.

Впрочем, Маккой не собирается притворяться, будто не знает тело Джима так же хорошо, как свое собственное. Маккой может вести себя настолько профессионально холодно, что даже Спок был бы впечатлен, в лазарете он сам почти зеленокровый гоблин, но он знает, как Джим движется, каково ощущать его тело под своими руками. Забыть об этом невозможно.

Джим знает правила. И именно поэтому обхватывает его за талию и притягивает к себе, стоит Маккою наложить последний стежок. Рассказать Джиму о конкретно этом личном ограничении было, пожалуй, самой глупой идеей в жизни Леонарда, за исключением разве что решения вообще вступить в Звездный Флот.

— Рану вскрою, — угрожает Маккой, когда Джим кладет руки ему на плечи.

Джим не обращает на него внимания.

— В другой жизни мой отец видел меня капитаном «Энтерпрайз», Боунз.

Маккой мог бы напомнить, что заводить подобный разговор в лазарете, зная его к этому отношение, нечестно, но он не настолько жесток. Если и существует в природе достойный повод отступиться от правила, то именно здесь и именно сейчас. Он сдается и кладет ладонь Джиму на шею. Кожа под его пальцами излучает тепло.

На лице Джима мелькает слабая улыбка.

— Чтобы получить в лазарете немного любви и ласки, всего-то и надо было рассказать старую добрую печальную историю, да? Если выдавлю из себя пару слез, могу рассчитывать на минет?

— Я проверю, нет ли желающих, но я бы на тебя не поставил, — отвечает Маккой, потирая большим пальцем ему шею.

— Мне везет в безнадежных ситуациях. — Джим на минуту замолкает. — Боунз.

— Джим.

— Вулканское единение разумов, это, знаешь, совсем не шуточки. Спок, он... он меня знал. Знал вдоль и поперек. Знал, как... не знаю. Как если бы был тобой.

Маккой хочет его поддержать. Он может сказать Джиму, что тому нужно об этом поговорить, и в течении последних трех лет именно он служил ему плакательной жилеткой. Но Господи Боже, как же ненавидит он эту фразу сейчас.

Он не отличался ревностью, когда жил с женой, и никогда не поддавался ей так легко, хотя, если оглядываться назад, наверное, тогда стоило об этом задуматься. И, Боже, по поводу чего ревность сейчас? Остроухий старый хобгоблин втянул Джима в единение разумов, сказал, что их судьбы переплетены, их дружба изменила их обоих навсегда, ну так и что, мать его?

Большую часть ночей Джим проводит в его постели, и если Маккой не может творить всякую занятную инопланетную хрень, с занятной человеческой хренью у него выходит куда как неплохо, если судить по звукам, которые Джим издает.

Но Джим смотрит на него так, словно хочет услышать его мнение, словно хочет, чтобы Маккой помог ему разобраться, как с каким-нибудь особо хитрым тождеством. Ревности тут не место.

— Думаю, неплохо, если вы двое... ээм.. начнете доверять друг другу чуточку больше. Это улучшит атмосферу на корабле. Предотвратит раскол в команде. И, полагаю, раз вы уже знаете, что вам предназначено стать друзьями, значит, сможете подружиться гораздо быстрее. Так что я только за. Но, великая там у вас впереди дружба или не очень, я все еще готов убить поганца за то, что он сбросил тебя на замерзшую планету, — отвечает Маккой.

— Ух ты, Боунз. Так я тебе что, типа нравлюсь? — расплывается в улыбке Джим. Он улыбается по-настоящему, не так, как обычно, без привычного лихого «эй, все находящиеся в пределах досягаемости быстро скидывают штаны». Он улыбается по-настоящему, как-то... мягче. Нужно знать его очень хорошо, чтобы отличить одно от другого, а уж Маккой знает его лучше чем кто бы то ни было.

— Угу. Пожалуй, сойдешь.

Потом они целуются. Джим крепче обхватывает его ногами и тянет на себя на койку. Минут через десять они прибудут на Землю, и еще до этого кто-нибудь наверняка зайдет в лазарет поинтересоваться, что, черт возьми, так задержало капитана в медотсеке. Быть пойманным без штанов, тем более с начальником медслужбы, пожалуй, не то победоносное возвращение домой, к которому они стремились после всего, через что им пришлось пройти. Не говоря уж о том, что через три койки от них лежит Пайк, пусть и скрытый за ширмой и накачанный под завязку седативными.

Но губы Джима такие горячие, такие родные, его поцелуи нежны и неторопливы, словно в их распоряжении вечность. Джиму нужна его близость, его нежность больше всего на свете, и он вынуждает Маккоя почти полностью улечься на него, хотя на его боках расцветает синяк размером с доброе блюдо.

Маккой перестает мыслить врачебными терминами и запускает руки Джиму под футболку, размыкает губы навстречу его языку. У поцелуя легкий привкус крови, но под ним чувствуется он, Джим, и Маккой сглатывает каждое свое произнесенное с придыханием имя.

А потом все меняется.

 

***

 

В теории все было отлично. Однако несколько месяцев вживую наблюдать за тем, как Джим и Спок все больше и больше сближаются — совсем другое дело.

Они танцуют вокруг друг друга, и этот танец полон невысказанного доверия, даже веры. Они считывают язык тела, шутки — ладно, про Спока правильнее будет сказать «тот, кто время от времени отпускает ехидный комментарий», и все же. Между ними чувствуется та легкая, сама собой разумеющаяся близость, к которой Маккой и Джим шли годами, а у Спока и Джима все получается так же легко и естественно как дышать. В их отношениях нет сексуального подтекста, но он и не нужен, они больше, выше, чем обычный секс.

Леонарду Маккою тридцать один, и он, черт побери, слишком стар, чтобы играть в чьего-то ревнивого парня.

Просто...

Это он был с Джимом в том чертовом шатле в самый первый день. С ним Джим напивался до зеленых чертей и на него же потом блевал, с ним зубрил материал к экзаменам, с ним обедал и тренировался на симуляторах. Джим помог ему побороть инстинктивный ужас, который Маккой испытывал всякий раз, когда корабль покидал пределы атмосферы, научил отключать докторские мозги с их непрекращающимся проигрыванием вариантов того, какими жуткими и разнообразными способами можно умереть в космосе.

Они жили в одной комнате, вместе смеялись, спорили, дразнились, кричали друг на друга и трахались. Три года они были лучшими друзьями, два с небольшим — любовниками, и хотя они ни разу ни в чем друг другу не признались, хотя у обоих бывали и другие, было же что-то, ради чего они всегда возвращались.

У Маккоя после эпической катастрофы, в которую превратился его брак, отпало желание быстро навешивать ярлыки, а Джим... что ж, Джим просто был Джимом. И их обоих это устраивало. Они никогда не требовали от другого что-то помимо того, что уже отдавалось добровольно.

Впрочем, как ни назови их отношения, дело вовсе не в этом. Джим его изменил. С той самой минуты, когда Леонард рухнул в последнее свободное кресло в шатле и предупредил единственного парня не в униформе, что его может на него стошнить, он начал меняться, и ему нравился человек, которым он в итоге стал. Их дружба определила всю его жизнь.

Разве это так много, хотеть, чтобы и его дружба была в жизни Джима определяющей?

По всей видимости, да.

Очевидно, его судьба — стать сноской в примечании к чужой истории.

 

***

 

Они успешно завершили третье задание и отправились всей командой праздновать в кадетский бар. Скотти задался целью напоить Чехова и, похоже, преуспел — парень шатался из стороны в сторону, вешаясь на любого, кто оказывался рядом, и уверяя, что тот «самый лучший друг в самой лучшей галактике».

Сложно пребывать в мерзком настроении, глядя на все это, сложно, но Маккою все-таки удается. Он любит команду. По-настоящему любит, даже больше, уважает их всех до последнего энсина. Не то чтобы он действительно собирается перевестись, потому что, Боже, как же ему будет их не хватать. Серьезно, трудно представить, что он никогда больше не увидит, как Чехов едва держится на ногах.

 

Есть и еще один пункт. За последние три года они с Джимом едва ли один день провели порознь. Так что да. Он будет скучать по Джиму. Ко всему прочему, это было бы низко и причинило бы Джиму боль — страшно даже представить, какое у того будет лицо, когда он услышит о переводе.

Так что Маккой не думает над этим всерьез. Просто он повинуется тому же инстинкту самосохранения, который после развода привел в Звездный Флот, который нашептывает, что где-то в другом месте ему будет лучше, что с новыми обстоятельствами будет проще смириться, если быть подальше от вызвавших их причин.

Джим врастает в роль капитана. Теперь он советуется со Споком, и это логично. Спок — первый офицер, да, но каждый день наблюдать за тем, как он занимает в жизни Джима место Маккоя — та разновидность душевного мазохизма, которой Леонард не занимался со времен последнего года своего брака, пока не собрался наконец с силами и не попросил у Миранды развод.

Маккой не знает, в чем проблема, правда, не знает. Ухура сидит рядом со Споком, его рука плотно покоится на ее талии, пока Ухура обсуждает что-то с Сулу, и выражение лица Спока как всегда ничего не выражает, но как же он на нее смотрит! Нельзя ошибиться в значении этого взгляда. Вот он, ответ на любой вопрос, прямо перед ним. Если Ухура не чувствует себя обделенной, если она уверена в себе, как и всегда, с чего переживать Маккою?

Он отдирает с пустой бутылки этикетку, когда рядом с ним опускается Джим и стискивает его колено.

Маккой смотрит на него. Джим раскраснелся, его глаза горят, они голубые как никогда. Он еще не пьян, но уже навеселе. Достаточно навеселе, чтобы у него засвербило.

— Разве еще две минуты назад ты не клеил блондинку возле бара? — интересуется Маккой.

Рука Джима скользит выше по ноге.

— Представляешь, она не знает названия ни одной многосложной ужасной кровяной болезни, а мне почему-то на ночь хочется именно этого. Не знаешь кого-нибудь, кто бы подошел?

Джим улыбается ему, ярко, дерзко, впервые с ночи празднования их нового назначения. Прошла всего пара месяцев, и им случалось и дольше обходиться без секса. Еще в академии у них бывали периоды, когда они просто зависали вместе, или начинали встречаться с другими людьми, и тогда Маккой никогда не замечал, сколько проходило времени. Он мог бы сказать, что сейчас перерыв связан с тем, что Джим привыкает к командованию целым кораблем, что им обоим нужно свыкнуться со свалившейся на них ответственностью. Он мог бы проявить больше понимания.

Но ему не хочется.

Если все закончилось, если они превратились в друзей, которые не занимаются всякой ерундой, а потом не говорят о том, что порой они ей все-таки занимаются — что ж, ладно, но тогда нужно идти до конца. И пьяной возне больше не место.

Может, если бы Маккой был энсином, если бы снова превратился в только что зачисленного в академию кадета, он бы согласился. Но ему тридцать один, он шеф медслужбы и не собирается выступать удобным вариантом на потрахаться, если кое-кто напился и ему лень убалтывать пьяную блондинку. Джим теперь капитан Кирк, а легенда, как известно, о Кирке и Споке, не о Джиме и Боунзе.

Люди взрослеют. Дружба меняется. Ничто не вечно. И если перевод на другое судно не рассматривается, значит, пора привыкать к новым обстоятельствам. Пора привыкать им обоим.

Маккой отдирает остатки этикетки и запихивает их в горлышко.

— Я собирался уходить, — говорит он и встает.

Джим тут же вскакивает.

— Я с тобой, — торопливо предлагает он, и Маккой сдерживает стон.

— Чтобы хоть немного поспать, — поясняет Маккой. — Чертовски долгий выдался день. Наслаждайтесь оставшейся ночью, капитан.

Он видит недоумение на лице Джима, однако предпочитает его проигнорировать и направляется к выходу.

 

***

 

Маккой почти успевает добраться до общежития, когда Джим догоняет его и хватает за руку.

— Боунз, — запыхавшись, говорит он. В голосе столько беспокойства, что его больно слышать. — Что случилось?

— Все в порядке, сэр.

— Да ни хрена ничего не в порядке. «Сэр»? С каких пор... о, Боже, только не говори мне, что раз я стал капитаном, мы больше не можем иногда повеселиться, ты, верно, шутишь, — стонет Джим.

— Капитан...

— Джим.

— Капитан, — твердо повторяет Маккой.

— Джим, — так же жестко повторяет Джим. Он толкает Маккоя назад, загоняя к стене здания. Их бедра соприкасаются, и Маккою требуются вся сила духа, чтобы тут же не возбудиться, что не начать втираться в него, толкаться до тех, пока не останется ничего, кроме движения. — Боунз, я... блядь. Я не... Я скучал по тебе. Столько времени прошло. Разве ты по мне не скучал?

Это так неожиданно, так откровенно, так непохоже на Джима, что Маккой почти сдается.

— Мы не можем так продолжать, ясно? — грубо заявляет он. — Это глупо. Это чересчур.

Ноздри Джима раздуваются, глаза темнеют.

— Глупо? — холодно уточняет он.

Маккой делает глубокий вдох, медленно считает до пяти.

— Мы уже не кадеты. Я старший офицер, ты капитан Энтерпрайз, и главные отношения в твоей жизни — с твоим первым помощником. Мы друзья, и всегда ими будем, но я считаю, что пора повзрослеть и перестать...

Окончание предложения потеряно навсегда, потому что в этот момент Джим накрывает его губы своими, набрасывается на него, тыкается в зубы языком, неловко, отчаянно, словно умирает от голоду. Руку он запускает ему в волосы, грубо дергая на себя, чуть ли не вырывая с корнями, стараясь притянуть как можно ближе.

Маккой стонет. Он не в силах сдержаться.

Джим отстраняется и смеется.

— Да ты ревнуешь.

Маккой все еще не может отдышаться. Рука Джима по-прежнему у него в волосах, бедра все так же соприкасаются.

— Иди на хер.

— «Главные отношения в твоей жизни — с твоим первым офицером»? Издеваешься, Боунз? Ты больше не хочешь со мной трахаться, потому что решил, что я бы предпочел трахаться со Споком? Потому что, начнем с главного, если ты считаешь, что Ухура не отстрелит мне яйца при первом подозрении...

— Не смешно. Не смешно, — напряженно прерывает его Маккой. — Заткнись немедленно.

Выражение лица Джима вдруг меняется, словно до него только дошло, что Маккой не шутит.

— Ох, — горит он наконец совсем тихо. — Ох. Вот черт. Я думал, ты просто придуряешься.

Щеки Маккоя горят, и это нелепо. Член Джима бывал у него в глотке до самых гланд, трахались они в самых причудливых позах, какие можно вообразить, так какого черта смущаться сейчас?

— Он тебя знает.

— И ты меня знаешь.

— Я не об этом...

— Да, ладно, мы пережили слияние разумов, и это не забыть. Да, мы понимаем друг друга. Да, нам просто друг с другом, но Боунз, ты же тоже меня знаешь. Ты знаешь меня уйму лет. Мы заслужили то, что у нас есть, мы знаем, что это не дается легко.

Маккой резко выдыхает. На редкость привычное чувство, когда, общаясь с Джимом, не знаешь, чего хочешь больше — дать в челюсть или засунуть язык в глотку.

— И что же у нас есть?

Джим пожимает плечами. Судя по виду, ему не по себе, впервые с той секунды, когда он пришпилил Маккоя к стене кафедры навигации.

— У нас есть то, что есть, Боунз. Я не знаю. Судьба — чертовски громкое слово. Должно же оставаться место и для выбора. Много места.

Маккой понимает, что невольно улыбается, хотя вовсе не собирался.

— Ох, Джим. Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что сам меня выбрал?

— Застрелись. Прямо сейчас.

— Замучаешься искать нового медика.

Джим закатывает глаза, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и снова целует, тем поцелуем, который явно означает «да заткнись уже».

— Я лю... А, черт. Не заставляй меня говорить это, ладно? Ты и так в курсе. Господи, я тебе всего пару месяцев не отсасывал, а ты уже стал жутко вредным. Ты перестанешь вести себя как девчонка, если я предложу тебе собрать шмотки и переехать в капитанскую каюту?

 

***

 

Джим — капитан, и жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней. Пора взрослеть.

Маккою начинает казаться, что это не так уж и плохо.


End file.
